


Кукольный домик

by Elga



Series: Кукла-Дин [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Чувак, это даже не смешно. Где, черт возьми, ты откопал эту штуковину? — спросил Сэм во вторник утром, проснувшись и увидев на кровати напротив очень натурально выглядящую куклу Дина, укрывшую крошечное тельце простыней и устроившую голову на подушке<br/>— Какую штуковину? — спросила кукла, и Сэм свалился с кровати.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кукольный домик

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : келлифер_фик  
>  **Бета переводчика** : Wayward  
>  **Примечание** : публикация запрещена где бы то ни было, кроме AO3

— Чувак, это даже не смешно. Где, черт возьми, ты откопал эту штуковину? — спросил Сэм во вторник утром, проснувшись и увидев на кровати напротив очень натурально выглядящую куклу Дина, укрывшую крошечное тельце простыней и устроившую голову на подушке.

— Какую штуковину? — спросила кукла, и Сэм свалился с кровати.

000

— Я же говорил: не трогай иссохшие головы! — задумчиво произнес Сэм, зачарованно наблюдая, как кукла-Дин шагает по небольшому столу, отделяющему мини-кухню от комнаты.

— Думаешь, старая ведьма прокляла меня за то, что я прикоснулся к этим жутким головам? — недоверчиво спросил Дин. Он всплеснул маленькими ручками и вздохнул. — Старик, у меня даже пальцев нет, — проныл он, размахивая руками в сторону Сэма, так чтобы младший брат увидел, что они заканчиваются швом.

— Ты жонглировал головами и пел «Ты мое солнышко», — напомнил Сэм, и Дин фыркнул, однако звук, вырвавшийся из матерчатого горла, вышел приглушенным.

— Как считаешь, а ступни у меня есть? — спросил он, поднимая ногу в крошечном ботинке, и Сэм бессильно уронил голову на руки.

000

— Прекращай, — рявкнул Дин.

— Чувак, ты реально мягкий, — ухмыльнулся Сэм, наклонился и схватил Дина за талию, тот слабо заколотил по брату плюшевыми ручками. — Все могло быть хуже.

— Правда? И как же, скажи на милость? — вопросил Дин, выглядя настолько оскорбленным, насколько может кто-то с нарисованными бровями.

— Ну, по крайней мере, у тебя внутри нет шариков, — утешил Сэм, его нижняя губа дрожала, будто он пытался подавить усмешку. — Потому что в противном случае, — добавил он, не в силах сдержаться и фыркнув, — ты бы стал Динни-бисерным карапузом.

— Я тебя убью, — пообещал Дин

 

000

Сэм проснулся посреди ночи, когда-то что-то мягкое коснулось его щеки. Открыв глаза, он тут уже увидел крошечное клоунское личико, а за ним огромный нож

— По-прежнему думаешь, что это смешно? — провыл угрожающе писклявый голос, и Сэм закричал.

Через несколько часов Дин, сидя перед дверью в ванную, сказал:

— Ну я же попросил прощения. И уже стер с лица краску.

000

— Восемь часов до Уилмингтона, — сказал Сэм, разложив карту на капоте Импалы. Дин сидел неподалеку. Ветер играл краем карты, и, раздраженно зарычав, Сэм схватил Дина и посадил на загибающийся уголок.

— Чувак, ты же только что придавил мной карту, — рявкнул Дин, и Сэм покраснел.

— Прости, — вздохнул он и потянулся было взять Дина, но тот поднял руки.

— Не, все нормально, — поворчал Дин, откидываясь назад и раскинув руки и ноги. — Только не мучь меня целый день.

— Ты уверен, что это она? — задумчиво спросил Сэм. — Та старая леди?

— У нее на пороге кошачьи кости – так что, думаю, идея очень даже недурна, — сказал Дин, наблюдая за проплывающими по небу облаками. — Эй, я тут выяснил кое-что отвратительное, — добавил он, и Сэм, подняв брови, бросил на него взгляд.

— Еще более отвратительное чем то, что ты стал куклой?

— Я не могу ругаться.

— В смысле? — спросил Сэм, отодвигая Дина, чтобы сложить карту.

— Я могу только сказать «скот» и «блин», — пожаловался он, стаскивая куртку с маленьких плеч, и Сэм едва сдержался, увидев под ней крошечную джинсовую рубашку.

— Да, ты прав, — кивнул Сэм. — В сложившейся ситуации это омерзительнее всего.

— Заткнись.

000

Братья остановились в мотеле на окраине Уилмингтона.

— Одна кровать? — спросил Дин, когда они вошли в комнату, и Сэм хихикнул.

— Чувак, ты размером с мою ладонь. Мы положим подушку в раковину, и все будет пучком.

— Что-то тебе это слишком нравится, — проворчал Дин.

000

— Ты что делаешь? — спросил Сэм и широко зевнул. Он пытался спать, но тщетно, ведь каждые пару минут крошечный ботинок бил его по голове.

— Я не могу... То есть они не... — Дин вздохнул и скатился с подушки на кровать, отчаянно суча руками и ногами. — Мои глаза не закрываются.

— Иди-ка сюда, — вздохнул Сэм, схватил Дина за талию, уложил на свой локоть и накрыл рукой маленькое личико.

— Спасибо, — сказал Дин странно приглушенным голосом. — Ты хороший брат.

— Я же не придушу тебя, нет? — внезапно забеспокоился Сэм.

— Чувак, я более чем уверен, что у меня нет легких, — заверил брата Дин, похлопав себя по груди.

000

 

— Да она просто акула бизнеса! — клокоча от ярости, Сэм ворвался в комнату.

— А как это поможет раскуклить меня обратно? — поинтересовался Дин. Он был рад, что Сэм вернулся, потому что, хоть его и оставили с пультом от телика, оказалось, что нажимать на кнопки весьма непросто, если у тебя вместо рук мягкие безвольные обрубки.

— В смысле, она проклинает людей, а потом сама же продает им лекарство, — объяснил Сэм, плюхаясь на кровать, так что Дин отлетел в сторону. Он поймал его одной рукой, и Дин замолотил по пальцам Сэма, размахивая ногами и скривив маленький вышитый рот в неком подобии усмешки.

— Как думаешь, она берет кредитки?

**Конец**


End file.
